


Moments in Time

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty glimpses into the relationship between Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. No chronological order. Bookverse, movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie. 
> 
> Author's Note: Written for the "1sentence" challenge at LJ.

_**Comfort** _

Her crying turns to quiet sniffles as he says he believes she will eventually be her usual self again, that he still likes her, and will banish anyone who makes fun of her now green-streaked orange hair.

_**Kiss** _

The girl's excited anticipation slowly vanishes as she moves her head back and accepts the offered acorn button.

_**Soft** _

Hesitantly the boy stretches out his hand to discover that her hair is softer than the feathers of a Neverbird.

_**Pain** _

"Those of a devoted son, Wendy," and she turns her face away so he will not see.

_**Potatoes** _

Mother is almost in tears realizing she has nothing to cook for the boys when Father enters, smug and pleased, his arms nearly overflowing with potatoes.

_**Rain** _

Without warning Peter halts their dash towards their trees and instead whirls them in circles as the rain soaks them.

_**Chocolate** _

When in her explanation she describes this "chocolate" as being sweet, he quickly protests it cannot be as sweet as she.

_**Happiness** _

He has repeatedly bested Hook, is an honorary Chief of the Indians, and yet is happiest when she is pleased with him.

_**Telephone** _

_Please don't forget_ , she whispers in her heart, wishing him to hear her far-off calling.

_**Ears** _

The boy's ears turn redder and redder as the girl thanks him again and gives him a thimble on the cheek before skipping off, leaving him to stare after her, stunned.

_**Name** _

Every time she forgets for a moment to breathe when she hears him softly say, "Wendy-lady."

_**Sensual** _

Peter simply concentrates as the princess guides his fingers over the wooden instrument, yet under his mother's light touch he shivers.

_**Death** _

He laughs at his dead enemies, is displeased with his boys for not being clever enough to avoid being killed in battle; yet when he sees her, motionless, white and red, he breaks.

_**Sex** _

Amidst the boys' cheering and Peter's calling, she wades as quickly as possible out of the lagoon, frantically pulling away the wet cloth clinging to her body, inexplicably, confusingly mortified.

_**Touch** _

He teaches her to fight, his sure hand over hers as he explains how to hold her sword.

_**Weakness** _

Never taking his frightened green eyes off her wide blue ones, Peter drops his sword as Hook commands.

_**Tears** _

Days later when he comes back at last and open his eyes, he holds one of her hands in his and brushes away her tears with the other.

_**Speed** _

He loves to show off how quick he is by waiting to save Michael just before the boy hits the water, but he always flies after Wendy as soon as she begins to fall.

_**Wind** _

He walks through the quiet jungle with only the wind for company, which on occasion sadly murmurs, "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy."

_**Freedom** _

She never asks him to stay when he yet again says he shall be gone for some undeterminable time – he is Captain and who is she to tell him no?

_**Life** _

In his giving Wendy a tour of the island, her excitement causes Peter to view his home with new eyes.

_**Jealousy** _

All she seems to hear now is "Tiger Lily this" and "Tiger Lily that," which may have contributed to her bad mood.

_**Hands** _

His hand is large, calloused, and firm as he eagerly pulls her towards the open window.

_**Taste** _

She sighs with relief when Peter nods and helps himself to another spoonful of stew.

_**Devotion** _

She can find no words when he does not go to the Indian village today but helps her with the laundry as used to be his custom.

_**Forever** _

As she lies on her bed, weak, wrinkled, white-haired, she peeks into a tiny box at the old acorn button.

_**Blood** _

He never has been scared by the sight of blood, whether it is his, an enemy's, or one of the boys', until the day he tends Wendy's wound and he cannot stop shaking.

_**Sickness** _

He wonders if the reason for his strange behavior around Wendy lately is that he is sick

_**Melody** _

She plays the piano a little now, short melodies her mother and aunt ask about; she says she learned them from a friend, and the look in her eyes become wistful.

_**Star** _

Glancing sidelong at her as they stargaze, Peter now believes she, like the brightest star among stars, is worth more than twenty boys.

_**Home** _

He wakes, young not old, to find her dear, now youthful face smiling down on him.

_**Confusion** _

He gazes silently at the girl before him, her eyes strangely bright, two names racing through his mind: Wendy, Red-Handed Jill, Wendy, Red-Handed Jill…

_**Fear** _

He thrashes about in his sleep, his voice filled with pain and terror as he cries out her name.

_**Lightning/Thunder** _

His eyes flash brightly at her as he leans forward, hisses, "I will not grow up!"

_**Bonds** _

She says yes as she should but knows a part of her heart remains behind with a special boy in a magical place.

_**Market** _

It is three years later in the bookstore when she meets the gaze of a young man with green eyes…

_**Technology** _

Wendy does not realize what is happening until Peter glances down and she follows his gaze to discover her feet no longer are on the floor, and with a gasp she stares at him with wonder.

_**Gift** _

Her face glows as she watches the fairies dancing in the tree and he is pleased, knowing how much she would enjoy seeing this.

_**Smile** _

At times he notices something in the corner of her mouth when she smiles happily at him.

_**Innocence** _

Glimpsing her first mermaid, she longs to see it closer; but he warns they are not as sweet as she thinks, and makes her promise never to approach one without him.

_**Completion** _

She stares into the sky after Peter has vanished, delaying for a moment more moving from the window, reaching the end of this adventure and returning to the warmth and laughter of her family.

_**Clouds** _

The clouds of exhausted slumber hovering over her are undisturbed by the tapping at the window she's forgotten to unlock.

_**Sky** _

When he tilts his head up to the vast blueness, he is reminded of her clear eyes.

_**Heaven** _

Foreheads touching, fingers entwined, soft green and blue mixing, she wishes this moment would never end.

_**Hell** _

A young bride and groom kiss before walking out of the church to happy clapping, observed by a small pale boy peeking in at a window.

_**Sun** _

He comes for her to do his spring cleaning, and her face is like a sunbeam.

_**Moon** _

Sometimes he thinks he sees her, white and brown, dancing in the moonlight before the phantom vanishes.

_**Waves** _

Directed to the end of the plank, she fearfully, sadly knows this time he will not save her from hitting the water.

_**Hair** _

Fingers dance through his wayward blond curls and he realizes how much he has missed this, them.

_**Supernova** _

The second star to the right no longer appears in the sky; she weeps, he whispers, "Farewell," and they hold each other tightly.

THE END


End file.
